A Ticklish Experiment 2
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Sequel to A Ticklish Experiment. When Ally becomes bored and stumbles into Frankenstrike's lab, he asks her to be a part of a new experiment, and Ally is left to endure the fun experiment. Rated K plus for safety. Super tickles are included. No flames, please.


**(I just can't help but write another tickle experiment, but this time, the one that gets tickled in Frankenstrike's lab is none other then my OC, Ally. Ally Drewood belongs to me. The Grant Mansion and Rachel Jocklin and Sasha Jocklin belong to GoldGuardian2418. All Omnitrix aliens mentioned in this story belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

**A Ticklish Experiment 2**

* * *

Ally Drewood was having yet another one of those boring days. It was raining outside, only a handful of the aliens were at the Grant Mansion, and Rachel was out with Rook. Even her surrogate big brother, Heatblast was gone; he was out with the Plumbers to investigate some alien activity somewhere over in city and would not be back until later that night.

So, as she sat on the couch watching nothing on the television, Ally sighed and stared into the black screen, seeing nothing but her reflection.

No longer wanting to see a black screen for the rest of the day, Ally got off the couch and wandered through the halls until she went down the stairs that lead to the other rooms and wandered around, hoping to find some excitement.

"Now, where did I put it?" said a voice that she recognized and the voice was coming right from the laboratory. As Ally went inside, the form of Frankenstrike, the Transylian, was pacing about the room, looking for something.

"Hi, Frankenstrike." Ally waved to him and he waved back as he looked over to her.

"Hello, Ally. What are you doing here?" the Transylian asked as she came over to him.

"I'm bored and thought I'd just wander around until I heard your voice. What are you looking for?" Ally asked him. Frankenstrike told the girl that he was searching for a cord that was suppose to replace one of the electrical cords in a computer.

"I need to have that cord in order to perform a new experiment, but I can't do it unless I have the new cord and a volunteer, since Sasha Jocklin is not here." Frankenstrike finished as he looked under a desk in hopes of finding the cord.

"Does the cord look like this?" Ally asked as she pointed to a long, thin, blue cord lying next to a pile of paper and diodes.

"Yes, that's it!" Frankenstrike said happily as he went over and went behind the computer and plugged it in. As soon as he turned the computer on, the screen was brightly lit, and the blinking dials sparkled to life.

"Wow! That's bright." Ally smiled as she shielded her eyes from the light.

"Yes, but now I need a volunteer for my experiment, a painless one just to let you know. Would you like to help me with this experiment of mine?" Frankenstrike asked Ally but she was uncertain about it. The monster alien smiled warmly as he ruffled her hair. "I promise that you won't get yourself hurt. In fact, you might enjoy it." he told her.

"Well, I have nothing else to do, and since you said that it is painless, I will volunteer." Ally finally decided to help Frankenstrike, and he in return helped her up on the exam table. "Okay, what now?" the 10-year-old girl asked.

"Lie down and spread your arms and legs out." Frankenstrike instructed Ally, and when she did he quickly sealed them in metal cuffs. Feeling the cold iron on her wrists and ankles, Ally immediately got scared.

"Hey! What are you doing? Are you going to dissect me or something?" Ally asked fearfully.

Frankenstrike saw her fear and calmed her down by stroking her cheek. "Shh, it's okay, little one. I am not going to do any of those things to you. I just need to place these wires on your feet, stomach and outside your underarms."

Ally's eyes immediately doubled in size; she figured out what the experiment was. "Your experiment involves tickling, doesn't it?"

"Yes, I am going to test the sensitivity of the human body, and I already finished the sensitivity of the adult human. Now, all I need to complete it is to test the sensitivity of the human child, which you have volunteered." Frankenstrike pointed out as the wires were taped onto Ally's feet, stomach, and sides of her armpits. "Now, i will give you breaks to help catch your breath, and I think you might need all the breath you can get." he finished as he went to her feet first, and took off her shoes and socks.

"Just be gentle, okay?" Ally spoke as she closed her eyes, preparing herself for the oncoming tickles.

"I will. I will go slowly to test out whether if you are ticklish at certain places. When I see you show signs of being sensitive and if the stats on the computer indicate your sensitivity, I will proceed with the tickling." Frankenstrike told Ally, and then used one big finger to softly trace along the sole of the girl's right foot.

Immediately, Ally squeaked and tried to hold her laughter, and the computer screen showed a line that buzzed up and down as soon as the finger tickled Ally's foot. Frankentstrike looked up and smiled and looked back at Ally. "Well, the computer shows that your feet are ticklish, so it is time for the real tickling." Frankenstrike chuckled darkly and then started to tickle both of Ally's feet with his fingers, wiggling and scratching them to their ticklish limits.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! THAT TICKLES!" Ally screamed with laughter as her feet were being tickled vigorously, and laughed even harder when she felt her toes being tickled by Frankenstrike's fore fingernail, sending her to hysterics.

"Awe, what a cute little toe you have, Ally. These toes deserve a tickle, and my fingers will give them all the special attention." Frankenstrike cooed as he tickled Ally's toes, holding onto her toes and letting his forefinger nail dig and scratch at them.

"NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! NOT MY TOES! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

For almost over five minutes, Ally's feet and toes were tickled with no stop, until Frankenstrike saw that Ally had had enough. He stopped tickling her and allowed her to gasp for air, a big smile on her face.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked her.

"Yeah, that was great!" Ally grinned and giggled. After her breathing returned to normal, Ally told Frankenstrike that she was ready for the next spot, her stomach.

"Here we go, time to tickle that tummy." Frankenstrike teased as he began softly caressing her stomach, and just the same as with the feet the screen showed the sensitivity levels were going wild. "Just as I've suspected. Your stomach is very ticklish. Do you want me to continue?" He asked her and she nodded her head.

"Go ahead, I like being tickled there anyway." Ally giggled.

"Very well." Frankenstrike laughed as then dug his huge fingers into Ally's stomach, moving them up and down quickly and hard, and Ally just about made him deaf, for she let out a sound-piercing scream and laughed like a crazy person. Her body began to squirm and wriggle, but she was not going to get out of this, for she was strapped to the table and her stomach was left to suffer the tickle torture.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! WHAT WAS I THINKING? STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ally shrieked with wild giggles and laughter as the fingers kept on their ticklish torture, now moving side to side as the hands moved up and down.

"What a ticklish tummy you have. Awe, look at the way it jiggles every time my fingers tickle and dig into it. Cootchie cootchie coo!" Frankenstrike cooed as he smiled and chuckled at Ally's wild laughter and her frantic efforts to move away.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! PLEASE STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ally laughed once more, almost out of breath and was on the brink of passing out, but Frankenstrike quickly saw this and stopped. He went over to her face and looked her over, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Are you alright, Ally?" Frankenstrike asked.

"I'm okay...That was real torture...But it was fun all the same." Ally said as she gasped during her speech, and to help her regain her strength Frankenstrike went and got a glass of cool water and carefully helped her drink it, since she was still pinned to the table. She took in big gulps and sips of the water, until the glass was empty. "Thanks."

"You are welcome, Ally. Like I said, you will not be harmed." Frankenstrike grinned as he grabbed a clean towel and wiped away the sweat from her forehead.

After about a few minutes, Ally's breath was back to normal and she was soon ready for the last part.

Frankenstrike then moved over to her exposed armpits and his hands were hovering above them, wiggling his fingers. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, just get it over with. The suspense is killing me." Ally joked and braced herself as the big fingers softly stroked her pits, and the tickly sensation kicked into overdrive, and Ally was having a very hard time holding her mouth shut, for she was ready to scream with loud guffaws.

As soon as he got the okay from her, Frankenstrike began tickling the unprotected underarms of Ally Drewood, and the little girl was now screaming like a banshee, her voice high and shrill. The armpits were given the greatest ticklish attention, not an inch was ignored. The fingers poked, and wiggled maddeningly and Ally was laughing with a stream of happy tears in her eyes.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ally couldn't even speak a word, for the laughter was all that came out of her mouth. Meanwhile the computer screen nearly went on the fritz, for the sensitivity level was at its highest.

"My goodness, your armpits are the most ticklish part of your body." Frankenstrike said in a surprised and amused voice as he kept on tickling Ally, but he only tickled her for a short moment, for she was already losing her breath and he stopped and Ally started breathing heavily.

"And we are done. You certainly are a brave child to be a subject to my tickle experiments." Frankenstrike commented as he wiped away more sweat from her forehead and Ally only nodded her head.

"Now that was very fun. You think we can go through it again?" Ally asked.

"Again? I'm not so sure about that." Frankenstrike was a bit surprise dot hear Ally requesting more tickles, when she would usually playfully beg for either him or the other aliens to stop tickling her.

Just then, the red form of Four Arms appeared in the door way. "Hey, I heard a lot of laughter down here. What's happening?" he asked, but then he saw his little friend on the table. "Oh no, is she your new guinea pig for your tickle experiments, Frankenstrike?" he asked.

"Not really, she volunteered, and so far she said she want's another round. And, I just had another idea. If a person can't stand being tickled in one area, why not have there two spots being tickled at the same time?" Frankenstrike spoke his mind and Four Arms smiled in agreement.

"Is it okay if I do the work? I've ben having this feeling to tickle Ally all day since it is a pretty boring for all of us." Four Arms asked and the monster alien decided to let the Tetramand take over.

"Remember to not tickle her for too long." Frankenstrike warned Four Arms and Four Arms nodded in understanding.

"I got it. The Tickle Monster always knows just what to do with his favorite tickle toy." Four Arms teased as his hands hovered over Ally's stomach and underarms and wiggled his fingers in a tickling motion, ready to dig in at any moment.

"You are good to start." Frankenstrike announced.

Almost at once, Four Arms began his tickle torture, his second set of fingers digging into Ally's belly, and his first set of fingers drilled into her armpits. Ally once again started laughing up a storm as the ticklish sensation exploded in her armpits and belly, but she was having a great time and didn't want the tickles to end until she felt like she had had enough. For now, she was going to enjoy the tickling from her best friend.

"Tickle tickle tickle tickle! Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! The Tickle Monster's got your tummy and armpits, and he isn't going to stop tickling you! Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!" Four Arms cooed as he kept his attention on the jiggly and ticklish tummy, making sure that the tummy got all the best tickles and he did the same with Ally's underarms.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! I LOVE TICKLES! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ally laughed and the computer was soon showing great levels of sensitivity when both her stomach and underarms were tickled at the same time, and Frankenstrike was very impressed at the finding.

After about five minutes, Ally was showing signs that she had had enough and Four Arms immediately ended his tickle torture, letting Ally time to breath as the cuffs unlocked themselves and Ally was helped off the table, for she was still a little unstable while up on her feet. "Easy there, cousin. I guess you had enough tickles for today. Don't want you to get addicted to them." Four Arms held her steady.

"I'm trying not to get addicted to the tickles, but it's just that I get tickled at the Grant Mansion almost everyday." Ally giggled but promised that she would not become addicted to the tickles.

"That's good to know, for a moment I thought you would have passed out through the experiment, but I'm glad that your doing good." Frankenstrike smiled as he looked over the stats on the computer and wrote them down on a piece of paper. "Well, from what I've gathered, it seems that earth children are a lot more ticklish than adults." he went on but what he didn't notice was that Ally was whispering to Four Arms and he was smiling evilly and snickering.

"I think that's a good idea." Four Arms whispered as he snuck up on Frankenstrike, and quickly took hold of the startled Transylian, and cuffed him to the table.

"Hey, what's going on here? Let me go!" Frankenstrike struggled to get loose, but it was worthless.

"Ally and I have little experiment of our own we would like to try out. Care to tell him, Ally?" Four Arms turned to the human child as she came over an climbed onto Frankenstrike's stomach.

"The experiment is testing out the sensitivity of an Alien. In other words, tickle torture!" Ally squealed as she began tickling the monster-alien's belly, digging her fingers into the soft, warm, and big stomach and wiggling them all over, and Four Arms joined in by tickling Frankenstrikes underarms, and the Transylian laughed and screamed hysterically at the tickle torture.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! IT TICKLES TOO MUCH! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!" Frankenstrike pleaded through his guffaws and giggles, but the Tetramand and little girl paid no attention and continued to tickle him.

* * *

Upstairs in the living room, Frankenstrike, and Four Arms were sitting on the couch watching the news, while Ally was fast asleep in the Tetramands arms. Tickle experiments were fun to do, especially amongst great friends and family, and this family of aliens and little girl was no exception.

* * *

**(Here it is. I hope that you all enjoyed the tickles. Is it possible to be addicted to tickles? I'm not sure, but I think I am starting to get one, but it is a harmless addiction. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
